With the rapid development of the flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) display technology, the touch screen required to be flexible and foldable to be compatible with, the traditional touch screen is made of indium tin oxide (ITO) material, but ITO is a brittle metal oxide material, which can no longer meet the requirements of flexible touch screen.
Metal mesh due to good flexibility is ideal for flexible touch screen. The conductive bridge connection is applied on the traditional metal mesh touch screen, the conductive material area of the conductive bridge connection occupies the entire electrode area of about 5% to 10%, so the contact areas of the conductive bridge at both ends are small, high connection impedance or open circuit risk are easily occurred.